general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?/Issue 5
Issue 5 of The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?. Published on April 19, 2014. Last Issue: Issue 4 - Next Issue Issue 6 Plot Synopsis Katie and Sidney are staring each other down after murdering Juan. Katie: How do I still know that you aren’t the killer?!? Sidney: I can say the same, bitch. Katie: Suck my metaphorical dick you cunt. Sidney slaps Katie across the face. Katie: Oh hell no. Sidney: We have to dispose of his body before Tommy sees. We did the wrong thing, dammit. Katie: Whatever, murderer. Sidney: You’re the one that jumped onto the table and put his head in the noose. Katie: You’re the one that went along with the joke. Sidney: You weren’t joking though you actually killed him… Katie: Well I remember you thinking about killing him at the same time as me you dimwitted cumbucket. Sidney and Katie untie Juan from the noose and drag his dead body off the table. Katie: Now what? Sidney: Lets just…tuck him under the rug. Katie: Wouldn’t people notice a dead body bulging out of a rug? Sidney: I hope not, cos we don’t have any other options. Sidney says this whilst standing next to a garbage shoot that leads to a compactor and a couple of closets. ---- Kaley and Ghost are in the MASTA BEDROOM, preparing to mate. Both are lying on the bed. Ghost: I feel like this is a bad idea. Kaley: Why? Ghost: Because there is kinda a murderer running around the house. Kaley: It was Grave, and hes dead now. I am 110% sure that hes dead. I’m sure Hippo and Tommy are figuring a way out of here. Ghost: Alright, lets get this over with. I gotta go freshen up first. Kaley: K Ghost makes his way to the bathroom, and whilst inside, he starts talking with Kaley who is still on the bed. Ghost: So Kaley, I’ve been thinking…maybe we can continue this relationship after we get outta here? Maybe I could move to Texas…we could support each other. The thing is, I need to know if you currently have a steady job besides ‘wiki admin’…so, what is your occupation? Kaley: Alive. Ghost: K Ghost then exits the en suite, and starts looking through his bag. Ghost: Oh shiet. Kaley: What is it. Ghost: I hid something important in the closet in the lobby. I’ll be back in a minute. ---- Tommy, Hippo, and Derk return to the DINING ROOM where they see a nervous looking Katie and Sidney. Tommy: So, is Grave dead? Where’s the body? Where’s Juan…and Lee? Katie: Uh, he. Sidney: Grave escaped. Lee pissed his pants and I don’t know where Juan went. Derk trips over a massive lump sticking out of the rug. Tommy: Are you alright, niglet? What happened? Derk: I tripped over…the fuck is THAT? Hippo lifts up the rug and sees Juan’s dead body. Hippo: THE FUCK?!? WHO DID THIS? Sidney: It was, uh, the killer. Katie: Yeah… Hippo: Where’s Grave?!? Katie: He, uh, ran away. Tommy: So the killer was here, and you saw him/her kill Juan and shove his body under the rug? Who was it? Katie and Sidney fall silent. Tommy: It was you TWO! You are the killers! Hippo, Derk, stop them! Katie and Sidney leg it out of the DINING ROOM with Hippo and Derk on their tail. Tommy then walks from the DINING ROOM into the KITCHEN where he finds the PR system. He begins to talk into it. Tommy: Can Lee Dixon come to the DINING ROOM please? Lee Dixon to the DINING ROOM? ---- Kaley lays on the bed, patiently waiting for Ghost. The door opens, and someone walks to the end of the bed. Kaley sits up. Kaley: You read--- It’s the killer. He/she takes a swing with a wrench at Kaley’s head, crushing her skull and instantly killing her. Kaley died in the MASTA BEDROOM. ---- Hippo and Derk end up in the lobby, still chasing Katie and Sidney. Hippo: You go upstairs, I’ll check the black hallway. Got it? Derk: Got it. Hippo and Derk split up. Hippo runs down the black hallway, and bumbs into someone. He uses his pocket flashlight to get a better look on the person. It’s Ghost. Hes covered in a red liquid. Hippo: Dude! What the fuck is that! Is that blood! Ghost: No, its just the stuff that comes out of my strawberry flavoured dildo. Hippo: Why is it all over your chest?!? Ghost: I got hungry, okay! Get off my case, stupid mark…anyways, piss off. Kaley is in the bedroom waiting for me and I’m about to get some PUSSIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Hippo: Well we have to go get her. Katie and Sidney are prime suspects right now. They killed Juan. Ghost: Righto. Ghost and Hippo walk down the dark hallway and open the door to the Masta bedroom, and are shocked by the sight. Ghost: Da fug… Hippo: Dude, I’m sorry. Ghost jumps onto Kaley’s body, crying. At the same time, he begins to slowly hump her corpse. Hippo drags him off. Hippo: This deserves the biggest possible ‘Kden’ I can give. Ghost, you can mourn later in any way you please, but we gotta get outta here. Suddenly, a voice appears over the speakers. Tommy: This is Tommy. Lee and I have Katie and Sidney in the DINING ROOM, and they have explained Juan’s death to us. Everyone to the DINING ROOM immediately. Anyone who doesn’t turn up will be executed next time they are seen. ---- Tommy and Lee are in the kitchen, with Katie, Sidney, and Derk held hostage. Tommy: So where did you find them? Lee: They were hiding in the fucking billiard room. They were crying and begging for me not to kill them. Tommy: I still don’t believe that Juan tried to eat Sidney. Like, you can’t just walk up to someone with a knife and fork and just start gnawing at their skin. They had every right to kill that son of a bitch. I bet he was the killer. Lee: Don’t be so sure. Once we get the other’s here, we will kill them all. Then we know for sure that all possible suspects are dead. We can make a run for it out of here, me and you. Tommy: Uh…okay. Suddenly, Grave walks in. Grave: I know what you guys are thinking, but just trust me. I didn’t kill Masta. I only killed Dom, and it was because I was hallucinating because I was scared after I saw Cam’s semi dead body. Please don’t hurt me. Grave’s eye begins to twitch as Lee walks up to him and bludgeon’s his head with a mallet. Grave falls unconscious, is tied up by Lee, and put against the wall with the other survivors. Tommy: So we are waiting on Hippo, Kaley, Ghost, Cam, and Naruto…I have a feeling that those who don’t show up are dead. Nobody is stupid enough to disobey my orders. Lee: Ditto. Now start killing these sons of bitches. Hippo then drags a crying Ghost into the DINING ROOM, and both are greeted by a mallet to the back of the head by Lee. Credits *Grave *Hippo *Derk *Sidney *Katie *Kaley *Ghost *Lee *Tommy *Juan (Corpse) Deaths *Kaley (Head crushed in the Masta bedroom) Trivia *Last appearance of Kaley. Category:Issues Category:Masta Category:Whodunit? Issues